


Linger

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dragon Sickness, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pain, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: I linger.Wait for my love to come back.Back to better times.Back to himself.





	

I linger.

Drift in and out.

Thorin is terrifying when angered but I have never feared him. 

Until now.

The blows are too fast to block.

Drift in and out.

Flinching when a fist comes my way. The bruises are covering every inch.

It isn't his fault.

It's the sickness. The dragon sickness has taken him. The dwarf King does not know what he is doing.

I linger in the shadows.

Hoping he comes back.

Back to himself.

When their moments were filled with love.

Not pain.

Not abuse.

Drift in and out.

He comes for me. Drag me away. 

Use and abuse me. 

All I can do is close my eyes.

Wish for soft touches.

Love filled with a sweet passion.

When will he come back to me?

The dwarf I came to love.

I linger by his side.

Hands filled with warmth.

Choking my neck.

Robbing me breath.

Drifting in and out.

A life filled with pain and fear.

Waiting.

Waiting for it to stop.

Or.

Thorin to come back.


End file.
